The invention relates to a wet umbrella carrying bag that allows a wet umbrella to be stored so that water will be collected for later disposal and not dampen floor areas.
The problem with umbrellas is the resulting dripping of water off of the umbrella once a person is inside a house or building and out of the rain. Typically, the person will collapse the umbrella and place it on the floor or carry it with them. The problem with this is the eventual accumulation of water on the floor area. This can often lead to other people slipping on these xe2x80x9cwatery areasxe2x80x9d and becoming injured or wet. What is needed is a device that will prevent water from dripping off of wet umbrellas. becoming injured or wet. What is needed is a device that will prevent water from dripping off of wet umbrellas.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a wet umbrella carrying bag that allows a wet umbrella to be stored so that water will be collected for later disposal and not dampen floor areas.
Several references show various protective cover devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,802 to Kiedrowski discloses an umbrella bag comprised of an inner later of water-absorbing material and an outer layer of air-permeable material to allow for evaporation. U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,604 to Courtner discloses a flexible container for holding one or more umbrellas. U.S. Pat. No. 2,373,471 to Hannan discloses an umbrella holding device.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a wet umbrella carrying bag that allows a wet umbrella to be stored so that water will be collected for later disposal and not dampen floor areas including a collapsible bag portion dimensioned for receiving an umbrella therein. The collapsible bag portion has an open upper end and an open lower end. The open upper end has an incorporated drawstring to facilitate closure of the open upper end. The collapsible bag portion includes an internal spring disposed interiorly thereof. The spring extends between the open upper and lower ends. The collapsible bag portion has a carrying strap extending between the open upper and lower ends thereof. A conical collection tray is secured to the open lower end of the collapsible bag portion. The collection tray has an open wide upper end and an open narrow lower end. The open wide upper end is secured to the open lower end of the collapsible bag portion. The open narrow lower end has an adjustable drain disposed therein for selectively draining water from within the collection tray.